Happiness
by FreeGrain
Summary: One day Velvet asks to draw her. Coco doesn't find out why until later. {Crosshares Week 2018, Day Seven: Art!AU} {Coco x Velvet}


**Whelp, I like Crosshares too! Enjoy this little bit of fluffy :)**

* * *

Coco arched an eyebrow at Velvet. "You want to what?"

A blush spread across the faunus' cheeks. "I want to draw you. If that's okay with you, of course!"

The two had been dating for years, friends even longer, and Coco knew Velvet was studying art in college. But she'd never asked to draw her before.

Coco shrugged. "Sure," she said. "What sort of pose do you want?" She lowered her sunglasses to peer into her eyes. "Do you want me to take my clothes off? I know some artists like figure drawing…"

If Velvet's face hadn't been red before, it definitely was now. "Coco!" she squealed. "We're in a cafe!"

Coco laughed. "Not here obviously. We can take it back to my place. I'll even dress up _nicely_ for you."

Velvet was still blushing but there was an amused twinkle in her eye. A foot nudged her ankle. "While that's not what my project asks for, I may take you up on that. _Later_."

Coco felt a little warm under the collar and she took a sip of her coffee to hide it. Velvet was sweet and innocent but occasionally she had a dirty side that regularly made her blush. This was one of those occasions.

"Can't wait," she purred, putting her cup down. "So what can I do for you now?"

Velvet rummaged in her bag for a few seconds before pulling out her sketchbook. "Just talk to me. You can move around but try not to change your position too much. I want this to be a natural drawing."

Coco smiled. "That I can do now."

The next few hours or so was spent like normal; the two of them chatting away and occasionally flirting. The only difference was Velvet's hand flitting across the page.

Coco couldn't see her drawing from where she sat and if she did try to peer at it, Velvet almost purposely shifted away. She gave up trying to look at it.

It was late evening when Velvet finally set down her pencil. Her girlfriend like out a relieved sigh, stretching her arms as she yawned. Her eyelids dropped a little bit.

"Someone's getting sleepy," Coco mused. "Do you want to come back to mine? We can cuddle all night?"

Velvet smiled softly as she raised her gaze. "I'd love that."

Coco rose to pay for their many drinks and while she did, she noticed Velvet flipping back through the pages. And on those pages she caught several glimpses of her face. But they were gone before she got the chance to properly look at them.

She was getting a little curious now but Velvet hastily shut her book when she saw her looking.

"No peeking!" she scolded.

Coco raised her hands in defense and went on to pay. It was only late evening but the sky had already darkened. They walked hand in hand down to where she'd parked her car.

Coco opened the door for Velvet, leaning back in a mock bow. "M'lady," she smirked.

Velvet kissed her cheek before stepping into the car. "Thank you," she said teasingly.

Coco drove them back to her apartment. The house was warm and cosy, just how Coco liked it. And Velvet just helped to add to it.

"You want to watch a movie?" Coco offered, prepping the couch for cuddling. "I got the Wonder Woman one yesterday, you really liked that when we say."

Velvet's eyes lit up. "Oh yes!"

Coco laughed at how adorable she was.

The movie was as great as the first time. Coco couldn't help but felt things when the Amazons were onsceeen. But wrapped up in Velvet's arms she found herself drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

When Coco woke up again, Velvet was still cuddling close to her. She was already awake with her sketchbook in hand. Sunlight streamed through the closed curtains.

"You really are into that art, huh?" she yawned, pressing her face into Velvet's shoulder.

A hand ran soft into her hair. "Sorry. I couldn't resist," she laughed. "You just looked so beautiful when you were asleep."

Coco pressed a kiss to her bare neck. "Such a flatterer…" she murmured. "What would I do without you?"

Velvet closed her book and set it down on the table next to them. She tilted her chin back and kissed her softly. Coco melted under her touch.

"You'd still be fabulous," Velvet laughed. "But a little more lonely perhaps."

Coco pouted at her. "Lonely? Hmph… maybe so." She shifted her position to snuggle closer to her.

"We don't have to get up yet," Velvet murmured against her. "Stay with me…"

They stayed curled together for the rest of the morning.

* * *

It was maybe a couple weeks later, when Coco was just coming home, when she saw something out of place. Coco tilted her head. Sitting on her kitchen table was a book, bound in dark leather with a small note attached to it.

"Hmmm?' she murmured as she picked it up. "What's this?"

This wasn't hers. Maybe a friend or something left it over.

Coco opened the book and felt her jaw drop. Inside the book were detailed sketches of herself.

The artist had captured all the small beautiful moments between expressions; the tilt of her head as she started to smile, the slight crease in her forehead when she frowned, the sparkling of her eyes. The artist saw her as beautiful and portrayed it wonderfully. The attention to detail…

Coco was so touched. She kept turning the pages. When another face joined hers, Coco was clearly able to guess who had left it.

Coco spent she didn't know how long flipping through the book. How Velvet had managed to draw all these in such a short space of time was beyond her. Then she turned to one of the last pages.

There was a handwritten note. "I love you…," It was then Coco noticed the slight bump by the next page.

Curiously, she reached under the page. And pulled out a wedding ring. It sparkled in the light, the jem the colour of whipped cream on a coffee. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god Velvet!" she gasped, taking a step back. This wasn't happening. She couldn't believe it.

She heard a noise behind her and then she saw Velvet stepping closer to vision started to blur with tears of joy and Velvet kissed her lightly. Soft hands held her.

"Well?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Coco threw herself at her and kissed her passionately. She could feel her smiling against her mouth.

Velvet slid the ring onto her finger before kissing it.

Coco wiped her eyes on the back of hand. "I love you," she choked out. "I love you so much."

Velvet's laugh was music to her ears and she smiled. Her girlfriend, now her fiancé, was the most wonderful thing in the world. And Coco was happy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, reviews and favs are appreciated ^-^**


End file.
